Capricho
by Breen Martinez
Summary: [One-Shot] Solo después de que la tuvo pudo darse cuenta de que deseaba su cuerpo más que nada y que había sido un capricho, la había usado, lo sabía, pero no le importaba mucho, ella solamente había sido un capricho. [¡Regalo de cumpleaños para Nidia!]


_**Disclaimer: **__Ni el Fandom de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, historia sin fines lucrativos. _

**Nota de la autora: **_¡Regalo de cumpleaños para Nidia! _Ojala te pases esté día muy feliz, ¡Sabes que te quiero mucho! Te considero una gran persona y una amiga, ¡Espero tú igual! (:

**Advertencia: **_Pareja Crack, si no te gusta, ¡No la leas! Y contiene incesto…_

* * *

**Capricho.**

Había algo diferente en esa humana y no sabía que era, pero le atraía, por muy diminuto que fuera ese sentimiento de atracción, pero existía. Y eso lo irritaba, pero, sabía muy bien que cuando quería algo o a alguien, lo tenía, no le importaba jugar con esa persona, no, no le importaba absolutamente nada, y de algo estaba seguro él tendría a Izayoi...

De todos los errores de su padre, ella era su preferida.

Y aunque su madre se negara a aceptar que una simple humana usurpo su lugar y lo llamará traidor por visitarlos, no le importaba. No lo hacía por la recién pareja de _casados,_ los iba a ver por ella, por su olor, por sus acciones, simplemente iba por ella.

Porque aunque se lo negara tantas veces, la única verdad era que la deseaba.

¡Y qué ilógico era todo! _Deseaba _a la _esposa _de _su _padre, a una simple _humana._

¿Y si eso era un capricho? Bueno, de todas formas no le importaba, él siempre tenía lo que _deseaba _y se aseguraría de tener a Izayoi, de tener a _esa_ humana.

* * *

—Es inevitable —Le susurró al oído a la peli-negra, la cual con la cercanía trato de alejarse, pero lo único que hizo fue entretener más al youkai —Y lo sabes —Y de nuevo, aquel tono tan juguetón que le hacía entender que era inevitable lo que iba a pasar

— ¡Detente Sesshomaru! —Dijo en medio de su temor — ¡Esto es solo un capricho! ¿No entiendes? —Y sus lágrimas amenazaban con caer, obviamente le tenía _miedo._

Pero eso en vez de hacerlo recapacitar hizo que él se sintiera más orgulloso, había logrado que una humana valiente y fuerte cómo ella le tuviera miedo.

—Eso ya lo sé —Y de nuevo la acorralo, pero ella fue más rápida y se apartó con la esperanza de llegar al jardín cuanto antes, pero se le olvidaba una cosa, él era un Youkai y la velocidad de una humana era para él, cómo una burla.

Pero él le obstruyo el paso — ¿Crees qué puedes escapar?

—T-Tú padre…Regresará p-pronto…

—No me interesa —Y por cada paso que él daba, ella retrocedía uno, sabiendo que, tarde o temprano tocaría con pared y estaría acorralada entre la pared y el cuerpo de Sesshomaru

Y efectivamente así fue, sintió su espalda chocar contra la pared y luego vio a Sesshomaru acercarse a ella, apoyo su cuerpo contra el de ella y empezó a aspirar el aroma de su cabello, ese olor que lo tenía prácticamente enloquecido.

Las grandes manos de Sesshomaru tocaron parte de la cadera de Izayoi, recorría su cuerpo de arriba abajo, sin importarle el temor que poco a poco se estaba adueñando de ella.

—Te dije que era inevitable —Le dijo al oído al momento que sus finos labios se acercaban al cuello de la femenina.

— ¡Izayoi! —El grito de Inu No Tashio hizo cesar todo movimiento por parte del Youkai quien, se separó de la aludida, la cual estaba aterrada, y que se preguntaba ¿Si no hubiera llegado Inu qué habría pasado? Pero no quería atormentarse, no por ahora.

Solo se aseguraría de no volverse a quedar sola…Con él

—Esto no termina aquí —Advirtió Sesshomaru al momento de salir del lugar

Y de nuevo el nerviosismo y miedo la recorrió. Había maldecido el día en que le insistió a Inu que le presentara a su hijo…Había sido sin duda, lo peor que pudo haberle pedido, bueno, ella nunca de los nunca se hubiera imaginado que Sesshomaru se encapricharía con ella, ¡Por qué era un capricho! Aunque él se negara a aceptarlo.

Eso era un capricho

—Izayoi… —La voz de su conyugué la sacó de sus pensamientos

— ¡Oh querido, volviste! —Y lo abrazó. Se aguantó las ganas de llorar, porque estaba aterrada —No me dejes —Pidió sin soltarlo. Inu correspondió el abrazo dudoso, ¿Por qué su esposa actuaba así? No lo sabía

—No te dejare —Prometió

—Gracias

* * *

Y si no mal recordaba todo ese capricho empezó semanas después de haber conocido al hijo del general perro. Después de aquella presentación había tenido visitas de Sesshomaru y cuando estaba solos la acorralaba, la hacía sentir…Nerviosa, y con un profundo miedo –además de un extraño presentimiento –Pero nunca imagino que Sesshomaru la deseaba de esa forma, hasta ese día. Desde ahí trataba de alejarse de él, de no hablarle, porque sabía que solo era un capricho de él, un simple capricho… Y él lo sabía muy bien.

—_Siempre obtengo lo que deseo _—Las palabras pronunciadas por él hace tiempo la hicieron estremecer, entonces, si él la deseaba ¿La tendría?

Y esa era la duda que la mataba.

¿De qué sería capaz Sesshomaru?

Aunque más bien lo creía capaz de todo, absolutamente de todo…Si ya casi cumple su cometido…La próxima vez definitivamente no fallaría…Y eso la perturbaba.

No quería quedarse sola, no quería dormir, no quería verlo…Estaba asustada, muy asustada.

—Izayoi —Dijo Inu —Tengo que irme por un tiempo —Informó —Le pediré a Sesshomaru qué…

— ¡NO! —Lo interrumpió en un grito que hizo al general casi cubrirse sus orejas. Miro extrañado a su conyugue la cual se ruborizo al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho — ¿Puedo ir contigo? No quiero…Estar sola.

—Me temo que no, es peligroso —_"no tanto cómo estar con Sesshomaru" _pensó la peli-negra —Pero no estarás sola, Sesshomaru te cuidara…

—Puedo cuidarme sola —Aseguró — ¿Cuánto tardarás?

—Es indefinido

Y una oleada nueva de preocupación la invadió, al igual que la de temor, ¿Qué podría pasar en ese _tiempo indefinido? _—Te esperaré con ansias —Y con este último comentario Inu se marchó.

Y enseguida la princesa cerro toda entrada que podría haber, sí estaría sola se aseguraría de estar a salvo…Porque esta vez si no habría nadie que la salvará de él. Sin saber que mientras más quería estar a salvo más en peligro estaba, porque Sesshomaru había escuchado todo, absolutamente todo, y sabía que ahora sería más fácil acorralarla, ella estaba a su merced y todavía no lo sabía

— Izayoi —Susurro y pudo ver como se ponía más nerviosa y sus mejillas se sonrojaban —Te dije que era inevitable

—No puedo luchar contra ti, Sesshomaru —Admitió resignada para encararlo, tal vez si dejaba de oponerse él la dejaría en paz, porque a final de cuentas, solo era un capricho.

—Al fin te diste cuenta

— ¿Qué quieres de mí? —Y sintió los pasos de él acercarse lentamente a su cuerpo el cual estaba extático en la sala, dándole la espalda, no quería verlo, solamente quería que se acabará eso del cazador y la presa, solo quería tener paz, solamente quería que dejara en paz el capricho por poseerla.

—Tú sabes Izayoi —Susurro contra su oído, al momento que acariciaba el cabello de ella para dejar libre su cuello.

— ¿E-Es Ine…vitable?—Tartamudeo, él estaba demasiado cerca de ella e Izayoi tenía algo parecido al miedo, pero a la misma vez en lo más profundo de su ser también deseaba eso.

No sabía cómo había llegado hasta ese punto, pero, sabía que era inevitable tratar de volver al pasado, querer remediar y hasta cambiar algunas cosas, era algo inevitable.

Pero lo que más le asombraba a ella misma era no querer luchar más, tal vez, solamente estaba cansada de todo eso, de jugar al depredador y la presa. Porque sabía, muy en el fondo, que Sesshomaru tarde o temprano iba a lograr tenerla, algo dentro de su alma le decía que eso pasaría, porque a pesar de que quería disimularlo conocía muy bien a Sesshomaru.

Fueron sus finos labios contra su cuello que la hicieron volver a la realidad de lo que estaba pasando, el bajo por su cuello y abrió un poco su kimono para poder dejar libres sus pechos, con los cuales jugo con su boca y con su pulgar. Izayoi soltó un gemido, ¿Cómo era posible que Sesshomaru la hiciera gemir? Eso hizo sentir bien al joven youkai el cual siguió con su trabajo, tocaba cada parte de Izayoi como si quisiera grabarse cada parte de su cuerpo en su mente.

Pero le gustaba verla así sudando y en que sus ojos se notaran el deseo de que él continuara con su trabajo, eso, para los ojos del youkai era una imagen fascinante y excitante. Sí fuera por él no hubiera sido nada delicado y le hubiera arrancado el kimono de un solo tirón con sus garras pero quería que ella lo disfrutara, al igual que él.

Jugo con los pezones rosados de Izayoi hasta que se endurecieron, con su lengua fue bajando poco a poco y abriéndose paso entre sus ropajes, hasta que llego al ombligo de ella, entonces, su fino olfato capto el olor de la excitación de su _madrastra_.

Porque Izayoi aunque le costará reconocerlo, era su madrastra, y aunque eso estaba mal, muy mal ambos lo estaban disfrutando.

La paciencia no era un factor del peli-plata quien termino de desgarrar el kimono con sus garras y llego a la intimidad de ella. Paso su lengua por la intimidad de Izayoi y escucho cómo ella empezaba a gemir cada vez más, gemidos que _él _provocaba y que ella, estaba _disfrutando._

—Sessh…omaru —Trato de decir la peli-negra, pero el Taiyokai no ceso en sus movimientos. La razón estaba golpeando a Izayoi. ¿Qué estaban haciendo? ¡Eso no estaba bien! ¡Claro que no!

—Calla —Demando al momento que volvía a jugar con sus pezones

—N-No ¡Ah! ¡Esto está mal!

Entonces, Sesshomaru la beso, no iba a soportar sus reclamos, no, claro que no. —Tú también lo disfrutas —Lo dijo porque ella empezó a corresponder a aquel beso.

Ella no pudo resistirlo. La carne de verdad era débil, enrollo sus brazos en el cuello de su _hijastro_, buscando atraerlo más hacia ella. Ambos se correspondieron mutuamente. Sus piernas peleaban en una interminable batalla, ninguno de los dos se dejarían vencer.

La razón se desconectó de sus cerebros por ese momento.

Izayoi en vez de quedarse quieta empezó a desabrochar la armadura del joven youkai para luego ir por su _haori. _Una vez se deshizo de él pudo contemplar el cuerpo de Sesshomaru y tenía que admitir que en verdad era atractivo.

Le beso el cuello cómo si su vida dependiera de ello, y sus manos viajaron a través de su abdomen, lo cual lo hizo gruñir. Ella sonrió complacida por su cometido.

— ¿Quieres jugar? —Su voz sonó más bien cómo un gruñido pero ella lo alcanzo a escuchar. Sesshomaru se deshizo de lo que quedaba de su vestimenta y llevo sus garras a la intimidad de Izayoi, la cual solamente podía gemir, él al estaba volviendo loca. Hacia círculos en su interior, luego metía y sacaba sus dedos con rapidez. Sintió que iba a explotar y efectivamente, exploto. El orgasmo llego a ella, un gran orgasmo que nunca había experimentado, ni con Inu.

Sesshomaru dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios al momento que veía sus dedos llenos de aquel líquido que había salido del interior de Izayoi, sonrió con malicia y se llevó ambos dedos a su boca, saboreándolos. Observo con diversión el sonrojo que apareció en las mejillas de la peli-negra.

Eso era jugar muy sucio.

Pero ya ninguno podía aguantar más, al momento que Sesshomaru se acercó para penetrarla Izayoi enrollo sus piernas en la cadera de él, quería sentirlo ya dentro de ella y por extraño que sonara lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba dentro de ella ¡Ya! ¿Quién iba a decir qué después de oponerse tanto terminaría cediendo?

Ambos se acoplaron perfectamente y él la empezó a embestir con brusquedad, pero en vez de lastimarla, la hicieron gemir cada vez más y hasta rogar por más, porque aunque eso estaba mal, era algo que ambos deseaban.

Se acoplaron perfectamente hasta que sus cuerpos demandaron el final, ambos veían venir pronto el clímax y así fue ambos terminaron al mismo tiempo.

Sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas, Izayoi estaba sonrojada a más no poder, y más al ver que estaba sobre el pecho de Sesshomaru y que ambos, se habían entregado.

Y aunque quisiera decir que no lo disfruto sabría que mentiría, lo había disfrutado cómo nunca antes en su corta vida. Pero, fue despertada de su ensoñación cuando Sesshomaru la alejo de él, y empezó a vestirse, dejándola sola. No pudo evitar que sus lágrimas amenazaran con caer, porque él la había utilizado, porque solamente había sido un capricho y cómo todo capricho, cuando lo tenías después de rogarlo tanto tiempo, lo abandonabas. Como si fuera un objeto, un juguete con el cual te habías divertido y aburrido tiempo después.

Cuando su pulso se normalizo se levantó y se fue a bañar, quería borrar todo rastro de Sesshomaru de su cuerpo, antes de que llegara Inu, quería olvidarlo, quería olvidar todo lo que había pasado, quería olvidar el simple hecho de que había sido usada.

.

Solo después de que la tuvo pudo darse cuenta de que deseaba su cuerpo más que nada y que había sido un capricho, la había usado, lo sabía, pero no le importaba mucho, ella solamente había sido un capricho.

Y lo sabía desde antes, y aun así la tuvo, la utilizo y la abandonó. Sabía muy bien que no la volvería a ver, ni a ella ni a su padre, y así era mejor, no quería saber nada más de esa humana, de esa humana que después de poseerla, había perdido encanto para él. Porque ahora que no era _prohibida_, no tenía nada interesante.

Todo siempre había sido un capricho, una simple ilusión de algo que no era real y ambos habían caído en esa ilusión…

* * *

**Reintegro: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Nidia! Te juro que cuando me dijiste que te gustaba está pareja mi mente proceso todo esto enseguida, en un dos por tres *-*, aunque los Lemos se me dificultan lo hice con todo mi cariño para ti (: Espero que haya valido la pena ¡Y te guste, sobre todo! Y si no, me lo haces saber, por favor.**

**¡Hasta la próxima, con cariño, Breen! **


End file.
